1. Field of the Invention
A device for sucking off drillings during the drilling of boreholes, comprising a suction fan and a filter as well as an opening closeable by a lid for emptying the drillings reception space preceding the filter.
2. Prior Art
When drilling boreholes for the purpose of setting roof bolts in order to stabilize the rock it is known to scour the drillings forming either by aid of liquids, such as water, under pressure or to effect removal via suction by hauling the drillings through the drill rod without scouring agent so as to get them into a suction device via a suction channel. Known suction devices of that type comprise a drillings reception chamber or reception space, into which the suction channel opens. To that reception space is connected a suction fan with a filter being interposed. The purified air, as a rule, is blown out in the direction towards the mine face. After termination of the drilling phase, both the driving motor and the suction fan may be set out of operation, wherein the drillings collected in the reception space may be discharged by opening the lid. In doing so, the drillings usually get on the floor.
Those known suction fan arrangements involve the drawback that thorough cleaning of the collection vessel in most cases is feasible only to an insufficient degree and that, above all, the filters are not cleaned. With the filters being rendered more and more impure, the suction performance will decrease, which might affect the performance of the drilling device.